tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Saber
| type = ( ) |master= |alignment= Lawful - Evil |phantasm= — |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= A++ |mana= D- |luck= C |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= D |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= D |skill1= Eye of the Mind (False) |skill1value= B |skill2= Weak Constitution |skill2value= A |skill3= Reduced Earth |skill3value= B |np1= |np1target= Anti-Unit Mystic Sword |np1rank= — |np2= |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= C |np3= |np3target= Anti-Army |np3rank= B }} | affiliation = No one (Formerly) Ritsuka Fujimaru's Servant | qualclass = | hairc = White | eyec = White | birthp = Shirakawa Domain | bday = 1842/1844 | gender = Female | height = Atmosphere | weight = Moderate | likes = Oden | dislikes = "When no Rares drop after rolling 10 Gachas" | talent = Killing Fate (the franchise) | imagecol = Purgatory }} is a Saber-class Servant appearing in the of . She also appears as an enemy Servant in the Shimabara Illusion in the Illusions of the Lostbelt. In this same Illusion, she would become 's Servant. Profile Identity Devil Saber is a Counter Guardian formed by 's spiritual foundation taking in a Holy Grail filled with Seven Servants. Essentially an , her ascension grants her support from the Counter Force. In the Fate/Grand Order universe, Saber's True Name is | |Okita Sōji}}, having been by the Holy Grail in the Shimabara Illusion. TBA Personality Appearance Relationships Role Fate/Koha-Ace As Sakura Saber, , and face and the Neo Fuhrer, they find themselves unable to defeat it. Archer kills Lancer, tells Saber to use the Grail, and then dies herself. Saber takes the Holy Grail into herself and becomes Devil Saber. She then defeats Caster and the Neo Fuhrer. Okita returns to normal after and brings a small Archer back with her. Koha-Ace Devil Saber first appears in Koha-Ace XP as a fusion of Sakura Saber and Demon Archer. She makes it her mission to put an end to the Fate franchise in the Koha-Ace World. Various characters try to defeat her with no effect, including Saber, Mordred, Lancelot, and Gawain. She is eventually defeated by Arcueid Brunestud, Aoko Aozaki, Nagato from Kantai Collection, a myriad of other characters, and Saber. After XP was finished, the author wanted to utilize the design more, so he thought "I'll somehow get it out there... Yeah! I'll use it as something like Okita Alter in Imperial Capital!" and utilized her in Fate/Koha Ace. As for Demon Archer's part in it, "The Nobu's component? Who's that? Someone who rolls the gatcha?" When asked why her background was changed, she says it's so she can appear in Fate/Grand Order. Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lostbelt Shimabara: Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion Saber first appears when and Sayuri Yamada, led by Ruler, arrive in , on their journey south towards Shimabara. Saber crosses blades with her . With the help of Foreigner, Saber is subdued and Ruler binds her with a Command Spell. She begrudgingly agrees to become Ritsuka's Servant. Abilities